Drunken Friendship
by Fi Vind
Summary: Ty decides to go out and have some fun. And by go out, I mean sneak out. And by fun, I mean getting drunk and act stupid. She ends up getting beyond drunk and maybe even about to do a stupid thing or two, until a stranger steps and and stopped her. He takes her back to his place so she doesn't do said things Ty wakes up in his room, and it goes from there. (One-Shot)


**A/N: Thanks to both my friends Virizion2.6 and Booping_The_Snoot for helping me out with this! Check out Virizion's stories, they're amazing! And they're a pretty great person also!**

* * *

Ty walked through the entrance of the club, The Neon. She peeked out from the corner of the small hallway, and smiled.

She had managed to sneak out, after making sure her sister or her parents wouldn't wake up to her leaving the house. Finally.. no being restrained by anyone or anything. She could party till she dropped!

Not literally of course.

She wore a short white t-shirt, and light green shorts that ended just a few inches past her waist. A pair of brown slip-on shoes as well, a white and black cloth bracelet on each wrist and a matching cloth choker. Her mid-back black hair loose and straight.

Ty walked further into the club, heading straight for the bar. She felt that same feeling that most teens always felt whenever they were out on their own for the first time. Freedom, no responsibilities to tie down onto you, and no pesky big sister to bug you.

Ty waved down the barkeep, managing to lie about her age and ordered a whisky vodka combination of sorts, with lime and strawberry syrup. She ordered many more but by her 4th one, she was drunk as hell, shitfaced to some degree as well..

She wobbled around the club, laughing and talking with strangers, and danced on the dance floor a few times. A figure who noticed her actions the entire time, keeping watch over her and decided to step in to prevent things from getting out of hand. She headed back to the bar, grabbed her 7th drink and was about to take a sip when a hand stopped her.

"You should really stop. Who knows what kind of hostile crews lurk around at night? Or even worse people?" A voice said. Ty looked over at the stranger, frowning.

"Oh really? Then.. I can take em. Head on." Ty slurred.

"Yeah.. while you're so drunk that you can't even walk straight. Sure you could.." The stranger said, rolling their eyes.

Ty stuck her tongue out at the person, smirking as she tried taking another sip but stopped when she saw her drink wasn't in her hand. The stranger had took it from her and placed it on the counter, picked her up and was carrying the teen on his back.

He walked out of the club, carrying Ty on his back as he walked along the sidewalk.

"What? Why… Why are we leaving the fun club? I thought we could of danced and have tons of fun?" Ty asked, her voice slurred.

"Well, if someone took advantage of you or something while I was right there, and could have stopped you, then that wouldn't be to nice, wouldn't it?" The teen said as he continued walking, now kind of glad he choose to walk instead of drive here tonight.

Ty muttered slurred nonsense as the teen continued carrying her, not trusting the teen girl on his back to walk by herself, let alone think properly at this point. The teen walked up to a very nice looking house, it was pretty fancy looking with columns on the front, it was wooden, it being painted a blue color.

He walked up to the door, carefully putting Ty down on her feet as she swayed but he kept her steady with an arm around her as he got his keys out with the other, unlocking the front door and guiding her inside, before shutting the door behind them, locking it again.

He placed his keys in his pocket.

"Woah... are... are you like, a prince?" Ty asked as she looked around, a goofy smile adorning her face.

"Yes... very much a prince." The teen said as he picked Ty up once again, this time bridal style as he headed upstairs.

"Is... this a dream? Am I dreaming or something?" Ty questioned. The two were now in his room, the walls were a dark blue, a symbol painted in black on the wall above the bed. A flat screen TV at the end of it sitting on a dresser. The bed was large, queen sized even. The sheets a lighter shade of cobalt blue, a large window beside it that reached up to the roof and just above the floor. Ty sat on his bed, looking around.

The teen rolled his eyes. "No, you aren't dreaming... but you're shitfaced, that's for sure." He said as he looked for a spare shirt or something the girl could wear.

"Are... we married...? Or dating? I don't see no ring on this finger baby..." Ty slurred as she looked at her hand, frowning a bit.

"I just-" The teen sighed. "Yes.. we're dating." he said in a joking way and rolled his eyes.

He managed to find a T-shirt and walked back over to Ty, who was fumbling to get out of her clothes. How much did this idiot drink..?

The teen shook his head and helped Ty out of her clothes, helping her into the shirt as well. He helped her get into bed also, seeing how she wasn't able to do anything without fumbling. He undressed, putting on a pair of pajama bottoms and climbed in next to her, but at a respectable distance.

Or was before Ty moved over and cuddled against him, humming.

"I'm trying to not make this look awkward in the morning when you're sober, you know that right?" the teen asked.

"But... your warm... and really cute..." Ty muttered as she nuzzled his chest, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him.

The teen sighed as he wrapped one arm around her waist, moving his other under her head gently. "Have it your way- but you'll probably slap the hell outta me then." He said.

"If I do, then sorry..." Ty muttered as the world faded to black, falling asleep, or passing out... she wasn't exactly sober enough to tell.

* * *

 **Time skip, In the morning..**

* * *

Ty grimaced at the headache, frowning. She very slowly blinked her eyes open, the windows curtains were drawn shut, they were a black color and blocked the sun pretty well.

She slowly sat up, groaning as she rubbed her eyes, looking around and seeing.. she.. was somewhere.. she didn't know?

"What.. happened last night.." She whispered to herself. Even though the sun was blocked, the curtain didn't block out all the light and some seeped in, lightening the dark room a bit. She saw her clothes strewn about, and also someone's she didn't even recognize. She also noticed how fancy the room was.

...Did she end up sleeping with a rich dude?!

She sat at the edge of the bed, her hair was bed head approved. She grimaced as her stomach growled, and not in a good or hungry way as she fled to what she hoped was the bathroom, covering her mouth with a hand as she did.

She guessed right however but only made it to the sink before she lost it. She gripped the edge of the counter as she threw up, gagging here and there which only made it worse. She didn't notice the teen from last night was behind her and had turned on the faucet to a gentle setting, holding Ty's hair back with a hand and gently rubbed her back with the other.

Ty groaned as she had finally finished, washing her mouth out with water after she was done and turned the faucet off after splashing her face with water.

"So, next time, you aren't drinking I hope?"

Ty wiped her face and mouth off with the towel the teen provided to her and jumped at the voice, she looked behind her and looked at them, blushing from their lack of a shirt. She opened her mouth to say something.

"And before you freak out or anything, no we didn't do anything last night or anything. I just brought you home In order to keep some creep from getting you or someone worse. I helped you get undressed and put that shirt on you. Your welcome by the way." They said.

Ty closed her mouth and thought for a moment.

"Well.. thanks.." Ty said, shrugging.

"But, are you like rich or something? I mean, your house.. and everything." Ty muttered, then looked at him, staring at him. Her eyes widened as she recognized who he was..

"Y-you're.. you're Zale Crow... the- the leader of-" Ty began.

"-Murder Of Dance and Crows." Zale said smiling.

Zale was quite tall, Ty only reaching up to his chest, a bit up to his shoulder blades if you counted the top of her head. He was pale in completion, his hair was dyed a dark cobalt blue with streaks of black, his crew colors. His hair went down to the end of his neck, short bangs covered his eyes just slightly, but not enough to where he constantly had to blow them out or away from em. His eyes were a warm hazel color. His voice was deep.

Ty blinked and stared, trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality. She sometimes had dreams like this..

"I can't tell if this is a dream or not..." Ty muttered.

"It isn't. Unless you want me to prove it?" Zale asked.

"Wh- How?" Ty asked.

Zale smirked as he got closer, and Ty backed up a bit. Every step Zale took, Ty mirrored with her own. Her lower back hit the counter not to long after. Zale smirked as he leaned forward.

Ty blushed heavily. What was he planning on doing..?

Zale continued smirking as he leaned over and close to Ty neck, Ty blushed even more, feeling her heart hammering in her chest, anxious and uncomfortable.

Zale then bit down on Ty's neck, but gently enough to not hurt, but hard enough to leave a mark. Ty at first gasped, then squeaked and attempted to jump away from the contact, putting her hands in between them and onto his chest.

"The he-ck is wrong with you?!" Ty squeaked, voice cracking as she shoved Zale away, covering the bitten area with her hand.

"So, did I prove that this is reality?" Zale asked her, smirking.

Ty was quiet for a minute or two before muttering something. "W-whatever... " She removed her hand, still blushing the same. Zale smiled as he put an arm around Ty's shoulders and lead her back to his room. God, she was uncomfortable.

"What time is it even? And do you live alone?" Ty questioned.

"It's only nine forty in the morning. And yes, I do." Zale said.

He led Ty back to his bed, Ty sitting down as she sighed. "That's the last time I ever drink..." She muttered, resenting her never-ending headache.

Zale chuckled. "Hope you keep that promise." He said.

Ty nodded. "I will." She said.

"Well, since we're here.. do you want to get to know each other a bit more?" Zale asked Ty, who gave him a look.

"And why? You know the rules, and I could be in huge trouble just by being here." Ty said.

There was a rule among all crews of dance central city. You could have friendships between them, but no mercy when it came to dance battles but absolutely nothing romantically or anything of that nature. In most cases it has caused the crews involved to either to break up completely, a romeo and Juliet esque romance, sometimes the end successful or whenever the couple involved split up, one or the other ended up quitting due to heartbreak.

Or if the crew was hostile, in one case, a crew ended up murdering an entire crew due to one of their members being heartbroken over someone from that crew, who needed up with another person. Only very few have been reported and it was almost a law, even a law for no dancing.. the heart of all of dance country, to almost be passed.

But they were missed by one vote. But a law for relationships between all crews, even friendship or even the slightest of kindness, was being threatened to be passed. And of course everyone was getting their panties in a bunch over it. Who wouldn't? It sounds ridiculous..

"Well, if nobody finds out, then what's the harm? I'm great at keeping secrets. Aren't you?" Zale said and Ty quickly nodded.

"I am... until... someone kinda uh... beats it out of me." Ty said casually, shrugging. Zale gave Ty a look of concern.

First off, stop that. "-No I'm not being abused or anything if that's what you're thinking. My sister just messes and pranks the hell out of me until I give up whatever is bothering me or something at times.." Ty said, watching Zale get dressed but blushed wildly when he was about to take off his boxers, she looked away, a blushing mess and Zale laughed.

"I wasn't actually going to take them off. Just joking." Zale said, chuckling. "Unless, you want me to?" Zale asked in a seductive like tone and Ty's blush just became even worse as her eyes widened.

"D-d-Don't try to seduce me, asshole! A-and no! Keep your boxers on y-you creep..." Ty squeaked as she kept looking away, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes slightly widened. Zale laughed again as he continued getting dressed.

"If I didn't know any better, that little tone of yours means you DO want me to not be dressed-" Zale began.

"Keep going and i-i... I'll knock your teeth out... o-or kick you in-in the crotch..." Ty stuttered out.

"Alright, alright." Zale said, rolling his eyes.

"What crew are you in anyway? You seem familiar." Zale asked.

"Wild Dancers. I'm one of the crew members." Ty said, stuttering a bit still as she kept looking away.

"You can look now if you want. I'm fully dressed." Zale said and Ty looked over to see that he was.

"And I've heard you Wild Dancers are like this family of friends or something, always arguing with each other like one." Zale said, now dressed in his crew outfit.

He wore a dark cobalt jacket, the collar was up and feathered, the feathers resembling those of a crow. He had it zipped up to the middle of his chest, he was shirtless. He wore a pair of black jeans, and black fingerless gloves as well. A pair of cobalt blue slip on shoes on his feet and a gold necklace with a crow in the middle of it. He walked over to a mirror by the window, walking by the desk and grabbing a bottle of nail polish and some sort of paint. A small cup of water on the small dresser the mirror sat on.

"Nail polish and paint?" Ty asked as she watched Zale. He sat in a chair in front of the mirror.

"For my crews outfit. I don't particularly mind it, but boss's orders." Zale said, shrugging as he took a small brush, dipping it into the paint and began painting something onto his left cheek.

Ty watched him, laying down with the covers up to her shoulder. He painted a crow's wing onto his cheek, it was hollow but then he grabbed the nail polish and using a small bowl, mixed the paint and nail polish together before dipping in the small brush and filled the crow's wing in, the mixture of both cobalt blue and black making it look almost sinister. He then put some of the cobalt blue and black mixture onto his fingernails, being careful not to get any on his actual skin. He wasn't sure if it stained but he wasn't one to find out.

After he was finished he began waiting for them to dry. He looked over at Ty who had ended up falling back asleep and he rolled his eyes.

It took about 10 minutes or so for the paint and nail polish combo to completely dry. He then cleaned up, putting everything back where it was and such. Ty was still asleep when he was done.

He walked over and smirked, he reached out and gently put a hand on her head, she let out some sort of purring noise at the touch, leaning into it.

He kept smirking. He leaned forward and moved his hand down to her shoulder, to see if she was either just way to comfortable or she was just having such a good dream. She sighed as she leaned into his touch again.

It was hard to tell. Maybe she was just out of it... or she was just stupid.

He moved his hand to her cheek, gently cupping it as he leaned in to where he was hovering above her, smiling.

"Hey sleepy head, it's time to wake up..." Zale said, cooing a bit as he gently seeped a thumb across Ty's cheek as he did, repeating the motion.

Ty mumbled something as she blinked her eyes open, her one eye that was visible, looked up at Zale, who was looking down at her, smiling.

"Morning, sunshine." He said.

Ty blushed heavily, not knowing a thing to say, feeling choked up..

"I... um... morning, crow..." She held back a yawn. Her eye was lazily open, still somewhat half asleep.

"Are you going to stay here all day or are you gonna get dressed?" Zale asked, still keeping his hand where it was as he stopped brushing his thumb across Ty's cheek.

Ty mumbled something, frowning then sighed.

"I feel like crap..." She mumbled.

"Well that's what you get for being stupid and drinking like that last night. Again, you're lucky I was there or else something worse could of happened." Zale said, removing his hand from Ty's cheek.

"My head hurts… I feel sick.." Ty whined as she pulled the covers up a bit more but Zale pulled them back down.

"If you're going to get sick then I'd appreciate it if you do it in the bathroom, not in my bed.." Zale said. But as soon as he finished his sentence, Ty bolted up and booked it to the bathroom.

This time she made it to the toilet, getting sick a bit worse than earlier when she had woken up. Coughing and gagging as she threw up. Zale sighed as he walked into the bathroom, kneeling next to Ty and held her hair up as she did, rubbing her back with his free hand.

"This is what happens when you drink like that whenever it's your first time." Zale said, shaking his head after Ty was finished throwing up.

Ty groaned as she sat back after flushing the toilet. Zale helped her to the sink and she washed her mouth out. She sighed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, frowning.

"Yeah… I get that now, thanks captain obvious..." Ty muttered.

Zale shook his head and guided Ty out of the bathroom. "Are you even going to be able to do anything today? I mean, you threw up twice, this time worse then when you woke up the first time earlier." Zale said as he helped Ty sit on the edge of his bed.

"I don't need to be helped like an old lady..." Ty muttered.

"With you being like you are now? I think it's justified." Zale said, feeling Ty's forehead with the back of his hand. Ty blushed and swatted his hand away.

"Look, I'm fine. And if I am sick, then I'm not staying here for how long it takes to go away.." Ty muttered and looked around, she got up and grabbed her clothes off the floor.

"Yeah.. and when you end up passing out from that fever of yours, don't come whining to me." Zale said as he got up, sighing as he looked at his clothes on the ground and shrugged. He walked to his nightstand and picked up his phone, looking at something and frowned a bit.

Ty looked at her own phone, which was almost dead at 20%. She read through both a private chat with her sister, and the group chat. All freaking out on where the fuck she went last night and if she was alive even.

Devin: Ty, seriously, where df are you ya puta?

Eliza: Ty! Do- i- hafta- smack a damn bitch?! Or fucking knock one out?!

Dy: Ty! I'm about to fucking slam a bitch with my guitar!

Michelle: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND FUCKING - GONE WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING?!

Luke: Ty you're seriously worrying us like say something please?

Ty giggled a bit at Devin and Luke responses. They were most of the time, the calmer of two in situations like this.

Ty: Ok, first, don't go smacking anyone without me, and second, I'm fine. Just at a friends

Ty: But phone is almost dead so won't be able to text for a bit.

Ty: And don't worry, friend is really nice and stuff. I'm a bit sick so I'm staying at friends until it's gone.

Ty: Ttyl when I can! And Michelle, tell mom and dad I'm fine also and where I am. And everything. Thanks sis :)

After sending the text, she shut her phone off completely.

"Well, everything's canceled for me today since one of our crew members is sick, like you, for being a dumbass, and another is sick with the flu so we're out of commission for awhile." Zale said as he put his phone down on his nightstand once again.

"Things for my crew probably aren't. They'll practice without me maybe, but it's fine." Ty said, dropping her clothes on the floor beside her and fell back, landing on the bed.

"You're pretty comfortable for someone who's so wary of other crews." Zale said, giving Ty a weird look.

"Huh? Oh.. well, I don't have anywhere to go or anything really. And.. you seem.. actually nice unlike other crews I've met, especially hostile ones." Ty said.

"That's because it's all an act. I don't enjoy being that rude but, some people do deserve it with how cocky and idiotic they are." Zale said as he walked over and sat next to Ty.

"You mean like you?" Ty asked.

"Keep going and I might just pants you." Zale said.

"I'm... not wearing pants... or shorts..." Ty said.

Zale smirked cheekily and Ty glared. "You pervert!" Ty shouted as she punched him in the shoulder, blushing.

Zale laughed. "Hey, at least I'm not the creepy kind. Be thankful of that." He said.

"Still a damn pervert." Ty said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Zale said.

Ty rolled her eyes and smiled as she lightly hit Zale in the shoulder.

Maybe they can have some sort of relationship. Despite the circumstances. Ty walked through the entrance of the club, The Neon. She peeked out from the corner of the small hallway, and smiled.

She had managed to sneak out, after making sure her sister or her parents wouldn't wake up to her leaving the house. Finally.. no being restrained by anyone or anything. She could party till she dropped!

Not literally of course.

She wore a short white t-shirt, and light green shorts that ended just a few inches past her waist. A pair of brown slip-on shoes as well, a white and black cloth bracelet on each wrist and a matching cloth choker. Her mid-back black hair loose and straight.

Ty walked further into the club, heading straight for the bar. She felt that same feeling that most teens always felt whenever they were out on their own for the first time. Freedom, no responsibilities to tie down onto you, and no pesky big sister to bug you.

Ty waved down the barkeep, managing to lie about her age and ordered a whisky vodka combination of sorts, with lime and strawberry syrup. She ordered many more but by her 4th one, she was drunk as hell, shitfaced to some degree as well..

She wobbled around the club, laughing and talking with strangers, and danced on the dance floor a few times. A figure who noticed her actions the entire time, keeping watch over her and decided to step in to prevent things from getting out of hand. She headed back to the bar, grabbed her 7th drink and was about to take a sip when a hand stopped her.

"You should really stop. Who knows what kind of hostile crews lurk around at night? Or even worse people?" A voice said. Ty looked over at the stranger, frowning.

"Oh really? Then.. I can take em. Head on." Ty slurred.

"Yeah.. while you're so drunk that you can't even walk straight. Sure you could.." The stranger said, rolling their eyes.

Ty stuck her tongue out at the person, smirking as she tried taking another sip but stopped when she saw her drink wasn't in her hand. The stranger had took it from her and placed it on the counter, picked her up and was carrying the teen on his back.

He walked out of the club, carrying Ty on his back as he walked along the sidewalk.

"What? Why… Why are we leaving the fun club? I thought we could of danced and have tons of fun?" Ty asked, her voice slurred.

"Well, if someone took advantage of you or something while I was right there, and could have stopped you, then that wouldn't be to nice, wouldn't it?" The teen said as he continued walking, now kind of glad he choose to walk instead of drive here tonight.

Ty muttered slurred nonsense as the teen continued carrying her, not trusting the teen girl on his back to walk by herself, let alone think properly at this point. The teen walked up to a very nice looking house, it was pretty fancy looking with columns on the front, it was wooden, it being painted a blue color.

He walked up to the door, carefully putting Ty down on her feet as she swayed but he kept her steady with an arm around her as he got his keys out with the other, unlocking the front door and guiding her inside, before shutting the door behind them, locking it again.

He placed his keys in his pocket.

"Woah... are... are you like, a prince?" Ty asked as she looked around, a goofy smile adorning her face.

"Yes... very much a prince." The teen said as he picked Ty up once again, this time bridal style as he headed upstairs.

"Is... this a dream? Am I dreaming or something?" Ty questioned. The two were now in his room, the walls were a dark blue, a symbol painted in black on the wall above the bed. A flat screen TV at the end of it sitting on a dresser. The bed was large, queen sized even. The sheets a lighter shade of cobalt blue, a large window beside it that reached up to the roof and just above the floor. Ty sat on his bed, looking around.

The teen rolled his eyes. "No, you aren't dreaming... but you're shitfaced, that's for sure." He said as he looked for a spare shirt or something the girl could wear.

"Are... we married...? Or dating? I don't see no ring on this finger baby..." Ty slurred as she looked at her hand, frowning a bit.

"I just-" The teen sighed. "Yes.. we're dating." he said in a joking way and rolled his eyes.

He managed to find a T-shirt and walked back over to Ty, who was fumbling to get out of her clothes. How much did this idiot drink..?

The teen shook his head and helped Ty out of her clothes, helping her into the shirt as well. He helped her get into bed also, seeing how she wasn't able to do anything without fumbling. He undressed, putting on a pair of pajama bottoms and climbed in next to her, but at a respectable distance.

Or was before Ty moved over and cuddled against him, humming.

"I'm trying to not make this look awkward in the morning when you're sober, you know that right?" the teen asked.

"But... your warm... and really cute..." Ty muttered as she nuzzled his chest, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him.

The teen sighed as he wrapped one arm around her waist, moving his other under her head gently. "Have it your way- but you'll probably slap the hell outta me then." He said.

"If I do, then sorry..." Ty muttered as the world faded to black, falling asleep, or passing out... she wasn't exactly sober enough to tell.

Time skip, in the morning..

Ty grimaced at the headache, frowning. She very slowly blinked her eyes open, the windows curtains were drawn shut, they were a black color and blocked the sun pretty well.

She slowly sat up, groaning as she rubbed her eyes, looking around and seeing.. she.. was somewhere.. she didn't know?

"What.. happened last night.." She whispered to herself. Even though the sun was blocked, the curtain didn't block out all the light and some seeped in, lightening the dark room a bit. She saw her clothes strewn about, and also someone's she didn't even recognize. She also noticed how fancy the room was.

...Did she end up sleeping with a rich dude?!

She sat at the edge of the bed, her hair was bed head approved. She grimaced as her stomach growled, and not in a good or hungry way as she fled to what she hoped was the bathroom, covering her mouth with a hand as she did.

She guessed right however but only made it to the sink before she lost it. She gripped the edge of the counter as she threw up, gagging here and there which only made it worse. She didn't notice the teen from last night was behind her and had turned on the faucet to a gentle setting, holding Ty's hair back with a hand and gently rubbed her back with the other.

Ty groaned as she had finally finished, washing her mouth out with water after she was done and turned the faucet off after splashing her face with water.

"So, next time, you aren't drinking I hope?"

Ty wiped her face and mouth off with the towel the teen provided to her and jumped at the voice, she looked behind her and looked at them, blushing from their lack of a shirt. She opened her mouth to say something.

"And before you freak out or anything, no we didn't do anything last night or anything. I just brought you home In order to keep some creep from getting you or someone worse. I helped you get undressed and put that shirt on you. Your welcome by the way." They said.

Ty closed her mouth and thought for a moment.

"Well.. thanks.." Ty said, shrugging.

"But, are you like rich or something? I mean, your house.. and everything." Ty muttered, then looked at him, staring at him. Her eyes widened as she recognized who he was..

"Y-you're.. you're Zale Crow... the- the leader of-" Ty began.

"-Murder Of Dance and Crows." Zale said smiling.

Zale was quite tall, Ty only reaching up to his chest, a bit up to his shoulder blades if you counted the top of her head. He was pale in completion, his hair was dyed a dark cobalt blue with streaks of black, his crew colors. His hair went down to the end of his neck, short bangs covered his eyes just slightly, but not enough to where he constantly had to blow them out or away from em. His eyes were a warm hazel color. His voice was deep.

Ty blinked and stared, trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality. She sometimes had dreams like this..

"I can't tell if this is a dream or not..." Ty muttered.

"It isn't. Unless you want me to prove it?" Zale asked.

"Wh- How?" Ty asked.

Zale smirked as he got closer, and Ty backed up a bit. Every step Zale took, Ty mirrored with her own. Her lower back hit the counter not to long after. Zale smirked as he leaned forward.

Ty blushed heavily. What was he planning on doing..?

Zale continued smirking as he leaned over and close to Ty neck, Ty blushed even more, feeling her heart hammering in her chest, anxious and uncomfortable.

Zale then bit down on Ty's neck, but gently enough to not hurt, but hard enough to leave a mark. Ty at first gasped, then squeaked and attempted to jump away from the contact, putting her hands in between them and onto his chest.

"The he-ck is wrong with you?!" Ty squeaked, voice cracking as she shoved Zale away, covering the bitten area with her hand.

"So, did I prove that this is reality?" Zale asked her, smirking.

Ty was quiet for a minute or two before muttering something. "W-whatever... " She removed her hand, still blushing the same. Zale smiled as he put an arm around Ty's shoulders and lead her back to his room. God, she was uncomfortable.

"What time is it even? And do you live alone?" Ty questioned.

"It's only nine forty in the morning. And yes, I do." Zale said.

He led Ty back to his bed, Ty sitting down as she sighed. "That's the last time I ever drink..." She muttered, resenting her never-ending headache.

Zale chuckled. "Hope you keep that promise." He said.

Ty nodded. "I will." She said.

"Well, since we're here.. do you want to get to know each other a bit more?" Zale asked Ty, who gave him a look.

"And why? You know the rules, and I could be in huge trouble just by being here." Ty said.

There was a rule among all crews of dance central city. You could have friendships between them, but no mercy when it came to dance battles but absolutely nothing romantically or anything of that nature. In most cases it has caused the crews involved to either to break up completely, a romeo and Juliet esque romance, sometimes the end successful or whenever the couple involved split up, one or the other ended up quitting due to heartbreak.

Or if the crew was hostile, in one case, a crew ended up murdering an entire crew due to one of their members being heartbroken over someone from that crew, who needed up with another person. Only very few have been reported and it was almost a law, even a law for no dancing.. the heart of all of dance country, to almost be passed.

But they were missed by one vote. But a law for relationships between all crews, even friendship or even the slightest of kindness, was being threatened to be passed. And of course everyone was getting their panties in a bunch over it. Who wouldn't? It sounds ridiculous..

"Well, if nobody finds out, then what's the harm? I'm great at keeping secrets. Aren't you?" Zale said and Ty quickly nodded.

"I am... until... someone kinda uh... beats it out of me." Ty said casually, shrugging. Zale gave Ty a look of concern.

First off, stop that. "-No I'm not being abused or anything if that's what you're thinking. My sister just messes and pranks the hell out of me until I give up whatever is bothering me or something at times.." Ty said, watching Zale get dressed but blushed wildly when he was about to take off his boxers, she looked away, a blushing mess and Zale laughed.

"I wasn't actually going to take them off. Just joking." Zale said, chuckling. "Unless, you want me to?" Zale asked in a seductive like tone and Ty's blush just became even worse as her eyes widened.

"D-d-Don't try to seduce me, asshole! A-and no! Keep your boxers on y-you creep..." Ty squeaked as she kept looking away, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes slightly widened. Zale laughed again as he continued getting dressed.

"If I didn't know any better, that little tone of yours means you DO want me to not be dressed-" Zale began.

"Keep going and i-i... I'll knock your teeth out... o-or kick you in-in the crotch..." Ty stuttered out.

"Alright, alright." Zale said, rolling his eyes.

"What crew are you in anyway? You seem familiar." Zale asked.

"Wild Dancers. I'm one of the crew members." Ty said, stuttering a bit still as she kept looking away.

"You can look now if you want. I'm fully dressed." Zale said and Ty looked over to see that he was.

"And I've heard you Wild Dancers are like this family of friends or something, always arguing with each other like one." Zale said, now dressed in his crew outfit.

He wore a dark cobalt jacket, the collar was up and feathered, the feathers resembling those of a crow. He had it zipped up to the middle of his chest, he was shirtless. He wore a pair of black jeans, and black fingerless gloves as well. A pair of cobalt blue slip on shoes on his feet and a gold necklace with a crow in the middle of it. He walked over to a mirror by the window, walking by the desk and grabbing a bottle of nail polish and some sort of paint. A small cup of water on the small dresser the mirror sat on.

"Nail polish and paint?" Ty asked as she watched Zale. He sat in a chair in front of the mirror.

"For my crews outfit. I don't particularly mind it, but boss's orders." Zale said, shrugging as he took a small brush, dipping it into the paint and began painting something onto his left cheek.

Ty watched him, laying down with the covers up to her shoulder. He painted a crow's wing onto his cheek, it was hollow but then he grabbed the nail polish and using a small bowl, mixed the paint and nail polish together before dipping in the small brush and filled the crow's wing in, the mixture of both cobalt blue and black making it look almost sinister. He then put some of the cobalt blue and black mixture onto his fingernails, being careful not to get any on his actual skin. He wasn't sure if it stained but he wasn't one to find out.

After he was finished he began waiting for them to dry. He looked over at Ty who had ended up falling back asleep and he rolled his eyes.

It took about 10 minutes or so for the paint and nail polish combo to completely dry. He then cleaned up, putting everything back where it was and such. Ty was still asleep when he was done.

He walked over and smirked, he reached out and gently put a hand on her head, she let out some sort of purring noise at the touch, leaning into it.

He kept smirking. He leaned forward and moved his hand down to her shoulder, to see if she was either just way to comfortable or she was just having such a good dream. She sighed as she leaned into his touch again.

It was hard to tell. Maybe she was just out of it... or she was just stupid.

He moved his hand to her cheek, gently cupping it as he leaned in to where he was hovering above her, smiling.

"Hey sleepy head, it's time to wake up..." Zale said, cooing a bit as he gently seeped a thumb across Ty's cheek as he did, repeating the motion.

Ty mumbled something as she blinked her eyes open, her one eye that was visible, looked up at Zale, who was looking down at her, smiling.

"Morning, sunshine." He said.

Ty blushed heavily, not knowing a thing to say, feeling choked up..

"I... um... morning, crow..." She held back a yawn. Her eye was lazily open, still somewhat half asleep.

"Are you going to stay here all day or are you gonna get dressed?" Zale asked, still keeping his hand where it was as he stopped brushing his thumb across Ty's cheek.

Ty mumbled something, frowning then sighed.

"I feel like crap..." She mumbled.

"Well that's what you get for being stupid and drinking like that last night. Again, you're lucky I was there or else something worse could of happened." Zale said, removing his hand from Ty's cheek.

"My head hurts… I feel sick.." Ty whined as she pulled the covers up a bit more but Zale pulled them back down.

"If you're going to get sick then I'd appreciate it if you do it in the bathroom, not in my bed.." Zale said. But as soon as he finished his sentence, Ty bolted up and booked it to the bathroom.

This time she made it to the toilet, getting sick a bit worse than earlier when she had woken up. Coughing and gagging as she threw up. Zale sighed as he walked into the bathroom, kneeling next to Ty and held her hair up as she did, rubbing her back with his free hand.

"This is what happens when you drink like that whenever it's your first time." Zale said, shaking his head after Ty was finished throwing up.

Ty groaned as she sat back after flushing the toilet. Zale helped her to the sink and she washed her mouth out. She sighed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, frowning.

"Yeah… I get that now, thanks captain obvious..." Ty muttered.

Zale shook his head and guided Ty out of the bathroom. "Are you even going to be able to do anything today? I mean, you threw up twice, this time worse then when you woke up the first time earlier." Zale said as he helped Ty sit on the edge of his bed.

"I don't need to be helped like an old lady..." Ty muttered.

"With you being like you are now? I think it's justified." Zale said, feeling Ty's forehead with the back of his hand. Ty blushed and swatted his hand away.

"Look, I'm fine. And if I am sick, then I'm not staying here for how long it takes to go away.." Ty muttered and looked around, she got up and grabbed her clothes off the floor.

"Yeah.. and when you end up passing out from that fever of yours, don't come whining to me." Zale said as he got up, sighing as he looked at his clothes on the ground and shrugged. He walked to his nightstand and picked up his phone, looking at something and frowned a bit.

Ty looked at her own phone, which was almost dead at 20%. She read through both a private chat with her sister, and the group chat. All freaking out on where the fuck she went last night and if she was alive even.

Devin: Ty, seriously, where df are you ya puta?

Eliza: Ty! Do- i- hafta- smack a damn bitch?! Or fucking knock one out?!

Dy: Ty! I'm about to fucking slam a bitch with my guitar!

Michelle: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND FUCKING - GONE WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING?!

Luke: Ty you're seriously worrying us like say something please?

Ty giggled a bit at Devin and Luke responses. They were most of the time, the calmer of two in situations like this.

Ty: Ok, first, don't go smacking anyone without me, and second, I'm fine. Just at a friends

Ty: But phone is almost dead so won't be able to text for a bit.

Ty: And don't worry, friend is really nice and stuff. I'm a bit sick so I'm staying at friends until it's gone.

Ty: Ttyl when I can! And Michelle, tell mom and dad I'm fine also and where I am. And everything. Thanks sis :)

After sending the text, she shut her phone off completely.

"Well, everything's canceled for me today since one of our crew members is sick, like you, for being a dumbass, and another is sick with the flu so we're out of commission for awhile." Zale said as he put his phone down on his nightstand once again.

"Things for my crew probably aren't. They'll practice without me maybe, but it's fine." Ty said, dropping her clothes on the floor beside her and fell back, landing on the bed.

"You're pretty comfortable for someone who's so wary of other crews." Zale said, giving Ty a weird look.

"Huh? Oh.. well, I don't have anywhere to go or anything really. And.. you seem.. actually nice unlike other crews I've met, especially hostile ones." Ty said.

"That's because it's all an act. I don't enjoy being that rude but, some people do deserve it with how cocky and idiotic they are." Zale said as he walked over and sat next to Ty.

"You mean like you?" Ty asked.

"Keep going and I might just pants you." Zale said.

"I'm... not wearing pants... or shorts..." Ty said.

Zale smirked cheekily and Ty glared. "You pervert!" Ty shouted as she punched him in the shoulder, blushing.

Zale laughed. "Hey, at least I'm not the creepy kind. Be thankful of that." He said.

"Still a damn pervert." Ty said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Zale said.

Ty rolled her eyes and smiled as she lightly hit Zale in the shoulder.

Maybe they can have some sort of relationship. Despite the circumstances.


End file.
